Mentiras y Consecuencias
by peste21
Summary: Tras un desafortunado accidente en un sector apartado de París. Marinette levantará un sin fin de sospechas en sus padres y en Adrien. Las dudas y los malos entendidos pondrán a prueba el cariño de Chat Noir, quien deberá aprender a ver detrás de las máscaras.


_**[Mentiras y Consecuencias]**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir no sabía cómo había terminado en aquella caótica situación. En realidad, si lo sabía, y no era tan increíble como uno pensaría. Un Akuma había atacado al caer la noche un lugar alejado del centro turístico la ciudad, por lo que no tenían más alternativa que perseguirlo. Adrien y Ladybug subieron al techo de una camioneta que viajaba a gran velocidad por el periférico que rodeaba la ciudad.

– ¿En dónde dicen que los vieron? – preguntó Adrien rápidamente quien se estaba cansando de viajar así, ya que se le habían metido un par de bichos en la boca.

– Poco antes de La Puerta de Lilas – respondió la chica. En ese momento, Adrien vio un letrero sobre el periférico, y se dio cuenta de que se hallaban cerca de allí.

– Estamos en La Port de la Villette, la Port des Lilas se encuentra al otro lado del rio– gritó Chat Noir.

– En ese caso, esta es nuestra bajada.

Chat Noir y Ladybug usaron su bastón y su yoyo para lograr caer con gracia dentro del barrio, alejados del tráfico del periférico Ladybug observó el teatro de la orquesta filarmónica.

– Está allí – Afirmó la chica.

– ¿Cómo es qué están tan segura? – preguntó Chat Noir.

– El akuma tiene el poder de controlar la luz, ¿No es verdad? – preguntó la chica.

– Si lo tiene, y se hace más y más fuerte mientras más luz emita – asintió Chat Noir – supongo que por eso escogió atacar de noche, mi lady.

– Imagínate que encontrara un reflector de luz tan grande que aumentaría sus poderes infinitamente – sugirió la chica.

– Eso es imposible Ladybug, cuando mucho podrá hallar un espejo grande, pero no encontrará algo como lo que sugieres.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ladybug mientras que señalaba el teatro de la filarmónica.

Chat Noir sintió que el color se escapaba de su rostro. El teatro era el reflector perfecto. Era un edificio ovalado de una forma muy particular cubierto de miles de escamas decorativas que lo hacían ver como un gigantesco pez en la mitad del paisaje Parisino. Él recordó lo lindo se veía a la luz del sol, cada una de esas láminas parecía brillar de un colorparticular. Pero aquello era completamente diferente, su vida se encontraba en riesgo.

Los dos superhéroes se ubicaron a un lado del centro, sobre un tejado, mientras que veían a los visitantes del museo salir ordenadamente.

– Debemos tener mucho cuidado con los peatones, minino – comenzó Ladybug – Hay muchos centros culturales cerca, habrán muchas personas en peligro.

– Esto es París, mi lady, siempre hay turistas desprevenidos en riesgo, sino por los akumas, por los ladrones de pasaportes.

– Deja de bromear, esto es serio, Chat Noir. Mira el tamaño de esa cosa – dijo señalando al teatro– si llega a usarlo como reflector estamos fritos.

Adrien no pudo contradecirla, porque realmente estaban fritos. De repente, una figura casi humana subió al teatro. Chat Noir siguió a Ladybug, rápidamente, encima de la estructura ovalada. Si no hubiera sido por los poderes especiales de su miraculous habría resbalado estrepitosamente hacía el suelo. Ladybug saltó sobre la parte más alta del edificio, uno de los pocos ángulos rectos que parecía tener la construcción, pero el espacio era tan delgado que él sentía que se caería al soplar una ligera brisa.

– Tienes que usar tu lucky Charm – dijo Chat Noir.

– No lo necesito – respondió – gatito, destruye este lugar

– Entendido Mi lady– respondió Adrien emocionado quien usó su cathaclism y corrió rápidamente mientras sus garras golpeaban contra los paneles plateados del edificio de la orquesta. El color brillante desapareció mientras que cientos de pedazos de oxido caían pesadamente hacía el piso.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug usó la confusión para atacar hábilmente al akuma. La mariposa estaba en un bastón que tenía el portador y con el que emitía su luz. Ella lo rompió y rápidamente limpió la mariposa. Sin embargo, había un detalle que preocupaba a Chat, ¿qué sucedería con los daños causados? Ella no había usado su amuleto de la buena suerte.

– Miraculous ladybug – gritó ella liberando una nube roja de su yoyo que rápidamente regresó todo a la normalidad.

– Oh, vaya – fue lo único que pudo decir Chat Noir. Lo cierto era que él aún no conocía muchos de los poderes de sus miracoulous, en especial los de Ladybug eran un misterio. De repente, los aretes de la chica comenzaron a sonar.

Chat se despidió y se alejó por una de las ventanas mientras que su transformación se deshacía en una nube verde. Plagg cayó al piso y quedó completamente rendido. Adrien caminó hacía él, lo levantó y le dio un pedacito de queso que llevaba en su bolsillo.

– Toma amigo, te lo has ganado – dijo Adrien – debes recuperar tu energía, debemos volver a transformarnos si queremos llegar rápido a casa, no tengo dinero para viajar en metro.

– Es increíble que no tengas algo tan común como dinero, pero que sí lleves queso fino en tu bolsillo – discutió Plagg quien no quería volver a ser succionado por el anillo.

– ¿Preferirías comer dinero? – preguntó Adrien bromeando.

– Claro que no– respondió Plagg.

Adrien volvió a ser Chat Noir, tras lo que saltó hacía el tejado, dispuesto a usar su bastón para llegar a Saint Germain. Él apenas había salido al exterior y avanzado un par de cuadras cuando vio algo que lo impactó.

– ¿Marinette? – murmuró Adrien para sí mismo. Al ver a su compañera de colegio sentada en el pavimento en medio de un sucio callejón mientras se sostenía fuertemente el brazo.

Adrien no entendía que podría estar haciendo Marinette en esa parte de la ciudad. Estaban muy lejos de cualquier sitio que frecuentaran. Él se preguntó que habría podido pasar, probablemente, ella estaría en alguno de los centros culturales que quedaban en aquel barrio, o en el centro comercial, y habría resultado herida tras el ataque del akuma, después de todo, Ladybug no había usado su amuleto de la buena suerte, probablemente esto había tenido un efecto adverso en su magia purificadora.

– Princesa– dijo Chat aterrizando elegantemente en el callejón.

– ¡Chat Noir! – dijo ella alarmada. Adrien hubiera podido jurar que vio una especie de luz roja flotar junto a Marinette, pero no podía estar seguro. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti – contraatacó Chat Noir. Lo cierto era ella quien más explicaciones tenía que dar, no había ninguna razón para que Marinette Dupain se encontrara al otro lado de la ciudad en uno de los distritos más populares de París, cuando ella vivía y estudiaba en el corazón turístico de la ciudad, no había razón alguna para que estuviera allí de noche.

– Yo… – comenzó Marinette nerviosa – normalmente trabajo como niñera, traje a la niña a la que cuido al parque de la Villette – dijo Marinette.

– ¿Porqué tuviste que traerla tan lejos cuando hay un parque en frente de tu casa? – preguntó Chat Noir quien a pesar de sentirse como un entrometido, no entendía el comportamiento de su compañera de clase. Marinette levantó su mirada hacía él, se notaba que estaba realmente molesta.

– Creo que me disloqué el hombro – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – Pensé que venías a ayudarme, no interrogarme.

– Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Adrien realmente arrepentido, mientras que delicadamente la ayudaba a ponerse de pie – ¿dónde está la niña a la que estabas cuidando?

– Ella… se fue con su mamá – dijo Marinette, por lo qué aquello dejó a Adrien con muchas más preguntas.

– No entiendo, si su mamá vino por ella, ¿no podría haberte llevado al hospital? – preguntó Chat Noir.

– Se la llevó antes del ataque del akuma – dijo apresuradamente Marinette quien parecía perder la paciencia.

– Por favor – continuó Marinette – realmente necesito un doctor, me duele mucho, ¿podríamos dejar la preguntas para después? –dijo ella realmente exasperada.

Adrien hizo a un lado todas las preguntas y levantó a Marinette en sus brazos. Él la había salvado varias veces durante ataque de akumas, por lo que en teoría, existía cierta familiaridad entre ella y Chat Noir. Adrien debió tocar su hombro, porque ella dejó salir un ligero quejido y fue evidente que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

– Tranquila, te llevaré a un médico – dijo Adrien. Mientras que la cargaba en sus brazos. La verdad era que él no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, ella estaba muy mal herida, y él no conocía la zona. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde encontrar un hospital cercano.

Adrien se alejó del periférico y buscó una gran vía tratando de encontrar un negocio que aún permaneciera abierto o alguien que le pudiera indicar dónde encontrar un servicio de urgencias cercano.

– No te preocupes princesa, todo estará bien – dijo Adrien quién se quedó esperando una respuesta. – Marinette, Marinette– repitió él mientras que la agitaba ligeramente.

Adrien quiso creer que se había quedado dormida, pero algo le decía que había perdido el conocimiento gracias al dolor. Él se sintió muy culpable, si la hubiera ayudado antes en vez de hacer preguntas estúpidas, o si hubiera consultado en su teléfono un servicio de urgencias antes no habría pasado aquello. Después de todo, ella le había dicho cuan mal se sentía y no le puso mayor atención.

Él hubiera deseado tener una mano libre para usar el celular en su bastón, pero tenía a Marinette en sus brazos, no la podía soltar. Con mucho cuidado, él depositó a la chica en el piso mientras que ella, a pesar de estar inconsciente le dedicaba una expresión cargada de dolor, se notaba que su sueño no era tranquilo.

– Marinette, tienes que resistir un poco más– dijo él mientras que miraba su celular. Chat Noir se dio por vencido y llamó a la policía, a la línea directa que tenían para Ladybug y él.

– No, no fue curada por los poderes de Ladybug– dijo Adrien perdiendo la paciencia – ¿Podrían darse prisa? Se ve realmente mal, está muy pálida- Adrien trató de ponerla en la posición que le indicó la persona de emergencias que lo atendió.

En momentos como aquellos Adrien agradecía tener los privilegios de un superhéroe, si hubiera sido un ciudadano común, probablemente la ambulancia no hubiera llegado tan rápido como lo hizo. Marinette fue llevada al hospital más cercano. Él miró a lado y lado de la avenida, estaban en una parte de París qué no conocía del todo, y se dirigían a un hospital cuyo nombre no sabía.

Chat Noir miró el teléfono en su bastón, tenía que llamar a los padres de Marinette. Eran casi las diez de la noche y su hija se encontraba inconsciente en una ambulancia en un sector apartado al que ella solía frecuentar.

– Señor Chat Noir – dijo la joven paramédica que atendía a Marinette. – ¿tiene algún número al que podamos llamar a sus padres? – preguntó la chica.

– Sí, por supuesto – respondió él.

Adrien se sintió casi agradecido con la paramédica. Él no quería llamar a los padres de Marinette. Adrien sabía de primera mano cuanto querían Tom y Sabine a su hija, y estaba seguro de que no deseaba enfrentarlos luego de que gracias a él se hubiera empeorado la condición de Marinette. No obstante lo anterior, Chat Noir viajó todo el camino hacía el hospital. Al llegar, Adrien se bajó de la ambulancia y vio como los médicos esperaban a su paciente con una camilla. Adrien se hizo a un lado y la vio entrar al interior del edificio sintiéndose horrible. Todo era su culpa, él debió haberla llevado antes, debió ponerle más atención cuando le dijo que se sentía mal.

Rápidamente, Chat Noir se quedó completamente sólo en la calle frente al hospital, mientras una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer. De repente, su anillo emitió un fuerte pitido, y él entendió que era momento de volver a casa. Adrien saltó de tejado en tejado hacía el corazón turístico, y se coló por la ventana de su habitación.

– Ella empeoró por mi culpa – le dijo Adrien a Plagg mientras vestía su pijama.

– No es cierto – negó el kwami – tu no conocías la zona, tampoco estabas seguro de que ella se sintiera tan mal, no es tu culpa.

– Si es así – comenzó Adrien – ¿Porqué me siento tan mal? Parece cómo si hubiera cometido un crimen terrible.

– No lo hiciste – insistió Plagg – lo que pasa es que eres melodramático.

Adrien se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, al día siguiente Marinette no llegó a estudiar. Él se moría por saber en qué condiciones se encontraba la chica, si mejoraría o era mucho más grave de lo que habían pensado en primer lugar.

– Alya – llamó Adrien desde su puesto, antes de que empezara la clase de la señorita Bustiere.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Marinette? – preguntó Adrien mientras Nino lo miraba con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios. Alya lo miró de forma similar, probablemente ambos pensaban que preguntaba aquello con otras intenciones, ninguno de los dos sabían que la noche anterior había dejado a Marinette convaleciente al otro lado de la ciudad.

– No lo sé, probablemente volvió a levantarse tarde– dijo Alya encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, su teléfono sonó y ella contestó.

– Hola señora Dupain– dijo Alya alegremente – ¿Qué Marinette qué? ¿Chat Noir?

– ¿Qué hacía Marinette en el parque de la Villette? – preguntó Alya – quiero decir, no es que tenga nada en contra de ese barrio, pero es extraño que quisiera ir a ese parque sola.

– No, que yo sepa ella no está saliendo con nadie – dijo Alya mientras que involuntariamente volteaba su mirada hacía Adrien. – lo importante es qué está bien, señora Dupain. – dijo la chica antes de colgar.

– Marinette está hospitalizada – anunció Alya muy preocupada – ¿Tú sabías algo, Adrien? ¿Por qué me preguntaste por ella?

– N-No, claro que no – respondió él negando rápidamente. – es sólo una coincidencia.

Según Alya. Marinette aún se encontraba en observación, al parecer, ya le habían puesto el hombro en su lugar, pero tan solo la darían de alta el día siguiente. Adrien sugirió comprar un ramo de flores y pedir que las enviaran al hospital. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, e incluso firmaron una tarjeta deseándole que se recuperara rápidamente.

– Vamos Chloe, solo firma la tarjeta, no tienes que poner ningún mensaje, sólo es una firma – pidió Adrien a lo que ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente aceptó firmar.

Adrien estaba tan emocionado con la perspectiva de llevarle el obsequio a Marinette que incluso pensó en pagar el arreglo floral por su cuenta, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello sería demasiado. Él ya tenía a Alya respirándole en el oído, después de todo, ella parecía pensar que él sabía más de lo que parecía.

Puede que Adrien no pudiera llevarle flores a Marinette, pero Chat Noir no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie. Este era uno de los aspectos que más le gustaban de ser superhéroe, él podía hacer gran cantidad de cosas que Adrien no, y una de ellas sería llevarle flores a una muy buena amiga.

Chat Noir surcó los tejados hasta el hospital en donde una noche antes había dejado a Marinette. Él tuvo que infiltrarse a escondidas en la habitación de la chica, ya que eran cerca de las once de la noche. Adrien entró en el cuarto confiando en su vista nocturna de gato, ya que se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Marinentte quien se sentó en su cama rápidamente mientras encendía la lamparilla de su mesa. Ella estaba aterrada, había tenido un día muy malo y una noche aún peor gracias a la herida en su hombro, y ahora un ruido desconocido la ponía sobre alerta. Marinette se preparó para gritar al ver una sombra negra correr hacía ella, pero una mano en su boca le impidió hacerlo.

– Espera, princesa, por favor no grites – dijo Chat Noir quien se encontraba sentado en su cama y mirándola con una expresión cargada de preocupación.

–¿Chat Noir? – preguntó Marinette – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Quería saber cómo te sentías princesa – respondió él galantemente.

– ¿Acaso visitas a todas las damiselas en peligro a las que salvas durante el día? – preguntó Marinette.

– No mi princesa– respondió Chat Noir siguiéndole la corriente, mientras tomaba su mano muy suavemente y la besaba – tu eres la única a quien visito – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Marinette quitó su mano de su alcance y con su dedo índice lo alejó de ella justo cómo lo haría Ladybug.

– No me digas – empezó Marinette sarcásticamente – porqué tengo la impresión de que eres un terrible mujeriego.

– Me hieres mi princesa, eso no es cierto– siguió bromeando Chat Noir, a lo que ella respondió con una suave risita.

– Ya en serio Chat Noir, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi ayer. Tu me trajiste al hospital, muchas gracias– dijo Marinette dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Este era precisamente el problema que Adrien siempre tenía con Marinette. Ella tenía que ser tan dulce con él, y dedicarle esa torpe pero brillante sonrisa que había comenzado a derretirlo desde hacía un par de meses. Ella no le estaba haciendo las cosas nada fáciles.

– No tienes por qué agradecerme – dijo Chat Noir quien se sintió aún más avergonzado – fue mi torpeza la que hizo que empeoraras, si no te hubiera hecho tantas preguntas, y si hubiera llamado una ambulancia desde un principio en vez de rondar contigo por los tejados de París, tu no habrías perdido la conciencia.

– Así qué es por eso qué estás aquí – dijo Marinette poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla – porque te sientes culpable.

Chat Noir asintió silenciosamente, le dirigió una sonrisa a manera de disculpa y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Marinette se sintió aún más agradecida con su compañero. Ella no podía creer que después de ayudarla sin dudarlo se estuviera culpando a sí mismo, cuando era una bendición que hubiera aparecido en el momento en el que lo hizo. Ella jamás hubiera podido llegar al hospital completamente sola en su estado, y por eso ella siempre estaría agradecida.

– No es cierto gatito, tu me salvaste, estoy en deuda contigo – dijo Marinette retirando su mano en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– Princesa, podrías pagarme tu deuda explicándome que hacías al otro extremo de París a semejante hora – dijo Chat Noir.

Marinette se estremeció, lo cierto era que ella no podría explicar lo que había sucedido. Minutos antes de que Chat la encontrara, Ladybug se hallaba en la sede de la filarmónica corriendo para no ser descubierta, ya que su transformación se encontraba a punto de desaparecer. Marinette calculó mal y emprendió el viaje de vuelta en compañía de su yoyo. Desafortunadamente, su transformación desapareció cuando volaba por los aires en medio de un callejón, por lo que cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

Ella no le podía contar aquello, por lo que decidió forzar su memoria y tratar de recordar la mentira que le había dicho poco antes de perder el conocimiento.

– Me encontraba en el parque de la Villette con la niña a la que cuido frecuentemente. Su madre había acabado de recogerla, pero no pude volver a tiempo– dijo Marinette tratando de sonar segura de sí misma.

– Oh – respondió Chat Noir.

Marinette no podía estar segura de qué significaba aquella expresión. ¿Le habría creído? ¿o pensaría que estaba mintiendo? Fuere como fuere, ella no podía contarle la verdad. En ocasiones como esta, Marinette se sorprendía del talento que estaba adquiriendo para decir mentiras. Ella se estaba transformando en toda una mentirosa profesional, pero nada era suficiente cuando se trataba de mantener su identidad en secreto.

– Tienes que tener más cuidado, Marinette – dijo Chat Noir– no soportaría que algo le pasara a mi princesa.

– No hay problema gatito, de seguro conseguirías otra princesa enseguida– bromeó Marinette quien detrás de este comentario escondió un pequeño reproche.

– Tienes una opinión muy baja de mi, princesa – respondió Chat Noir. Marinette se sintió mal por haberle dicho esto.

– La verdad es que no puedes culparme por creer que eres todo un casanova, parece que te comportas así con todas las chicas.

– Solo lo hago con Ladybug y contigo – respondió Chat Noir.

– Entiendo que lo hagas con Ladybug, pero ¿porqué coqueteas conmigo? – preguntó Marinette– apenas me conoces.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Chat Noir con una sonrisa muy descarada que desapareció al instante.

– ¿Qué-qué has dicho? – preguntó Marinette tartamudeando. Ella nunca había contemplado la remota posibilidad de que la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir fuera la de una persona que se encontraba cerca a ella, pero este comentario dejaba colgada en el aire una peligrosa sugerencia.

– Nada, princesa, solo bromeaba – contestó Chat Noir se levantó dispuesto a irse. Era claro que él pensaba que había cometido un terrible error.

– Es hora de qué me vaya, y tengo que volver a casa– se despidió Chat Noir. Ella lo vio salir por la ventana sin decir otra palabra, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse acerca de la verdadera identidad de su compañero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Ella está mintiendo – le dijo Adrien a Plagg al caer sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

– ¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Plagg mientras volaba al otro lado de la habitación, justo donde él tenía escondido su queso.

– Estoy completamente seguro – afirmó Adrien. – Marinette le dijo a sus padres que ella se encontraba sola en el parque de la Villette, ¿por qué habría de inventar que estaba trabajando como niñera? – se preguntó Adrien.

– Al principio pensé que me había dicho esa versión porque el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero ahora no puedo estar tan seguro. Alya dijo que ella se encontraba sola – murmuró Adrien casi para sí mismo.

– ¿No entiendo porqué eso es tan importante? – respondió Plagg engullendo un gran pedazo de queso de un solo mordisco.

– Es importante porque ella está mintiendo, y debe haber una razón para que lo haga, Marinette está escondiendo algo– dijo Adrien intrigado.

– Ese no es tu problema– respondió Plagg. – si ella esconde algo, eso no debería importarte a ti.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Adrien sintiéndose ofendido – No puedo dejar esto así.

– Claro que puedes. Esa niña no quiere decirte nada, y tú deberías aceptarlo – dijo Plagg casi despreocupadamente.

Adrien tuvo bastantes problemas para dormir aquella noche. Lo que decía Plagg era parcialmente cierto. Aquel no era su problema, pero su terco y obsesivo cerebro quería hacerlo suyo, quería conocer el secreto de Marinette. De repente, él recordó el momento en el que Alya recibió la llamada de los padres de su amiga. Ellos también querían saber que hacía Marinette tan lejos de su casa a esa hora de la noche.

Él recordó que ellos supusieron que se trataba de un novio, pero Adrien se resistía a pensar aquello. Él se resistía a pensar que Marinette pudiera estar saliendo con alguien, aquello era simplemente imposible. Y si aquella loca hipótesis resultaba ser cierta, ¿por qué iba a estar haciéndolo en secreto?

El día siguiente era sábado, y Adrien aprovecharía esta oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan. Él asistió a su práctica de esgrima, pero en vez de dirigirse a los vestidores, prefirió salir con todo su equipo de práctica puesto, para evitar que el gorila lo reconociese y pudiera seguirlo. Adrien salió del colegió con el mayor sigilo y cruzó la calle que lo separaba de la panadería Dupain. Él entró por la puerta delantera del local, mientras que una campanilla anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de qué no había nadie detrás del mostrador.

– No entiendo qué es lo qué te pasa– escuchó Adrien decir a una mujer tras una puerta en la parte de atrás. La voz se escuchaba entrecortada, por lo que él se acercó sigilosamente para poder oír mejor.

– Marinette – inició la misma voz femenina que parecía ser la mamá de su compañera – los últimos meses te has comportado muy extraño. Desapareces a diferentes horas del día, llegas tarde a todas partes y estas cansada todo el tiempo. Al principio, creímos que se trataba de cambios típicos de tu edad, pero esto definitivamente se está saliendo de control.

– Hija – interrumpió Tom Dupain. Adrien se empinó ligeramente para ver a través de la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina, y encontró al gigantesco panadero sentado en frente de ella mientras sostenía sus manos y la miraba con expresión bonachona – Hace un par de meses tuvimos que castigarte por no llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Quiero que te pongas en nuestro lugar, cómo te sentirías si recibieras una llamada a la mitad de la noche informándote que tu hija se encuentra al otro lado de París, en una ambulancia y con el hombro dislocado, cuando pensamos que dormías en el piso de arriba. Y encima de todo, te niegas a darnos explicaciones.

– Marinette, te lo preguntaré nuevamente – dijo Sabine mientras miraba a su hija – ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el parque de la Villette a esa hora de la noche? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Puedes confiar en nosotros, no tienes por qué mantenerlo en secreto.

Adrien frunció el seño al ver a Marinette morderse el labio, estaba claro que ella no pretendía contestar. Él odiaba ver a su amiga tan asustada cómo él mismo se había encontrado en frente de su padre cuando perdió su libro especial. Después de todo, él también sabía lo que era tener un secreto y no poder revelarlo ni confiar en nadie.

– ¡Señora Dupain! – gritó Adrien al tiempo que abría las puertas de la cocina – por favor no se molesten con Marinette, todo es culpa mía – dijo. Tom y Sabine le prestaron toda su atención mientras que él mentalmente pensaba en una manera de arreglar aquel desastre.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Adrien? – preguntó Tom mirándolo seriamente.

– Yo invité a Marinette al parque de la Villette – dijo Adrien – no conocía muy bien ese barrio, y pensé que sería una gran idea ir al parque y tomar uno de esos botes que te llevan por el canal hasta la Bastilla, dicen que es un paseo realmente divertido. Desafortunadamente, un akuma atacó el parque, y perdí de vista a Marinette. – concluyó Adrien mientras que todos los presentes lo miraban completamente estupefactos, incluyendo a Marinette.

– Todos nos dicen que Marinette se lastimó por el ataque del akuma, pero, si ese fue el caso, ¿por qué el hechizo de Ladybug no la curó como siempre sucede? – preguntó Sabine. Adrien no supo que contestar a aquello.

– Mamá, ya te he dicho que yo me caí después de que Ladybug devolviera todo a su estado original. Soy muy torpe, me resbalé – respondió Marinette quien no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Adrien. Él sabía que ella se encontraba mintiendo.

– No puedes dislocarte un hombro con un simple tropiezo, es completamente exagerado– dijo Sabine.

– ¡Mamá!– respondió Marinette perdiendo la paciencia – te estoy diciendo lo que sucedió, no sé que más quieres de mi.

– ¡Quiero la verdad, Marinette! – gritó Sabine. Adrien quedó impactado, nunca había visto a la mamá de su amiga tan furiosa – quiero la verdad para variar, deseo saber porqué mi hija menor de edad desaparece a mitad de la noche, porqué llega tarde al colegio, a pesar de que vivimos a una calle, y sobre todo, deseo saber como evitar que aparezca mal herida en un callejón al otro lado de la ciudad. Por todos los santos, Marinette. No quiero ni llegar a imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por Chat Noir.

Después de aquello, Sabine pareció no soportar más la situación, ya que se dio media vuelta y se marchó llorando. Tom decidió seguirla, pero antes de irse, se dirigió a Marinette y Adrien.

– Marinette, a tu habitación ahora – dijo – y tu, quiero cruzar un par de palabras contigo. – continuó dirigiéndose a Adrien.

– Lo lamento papá – dijo Marinette a lo que Tom contestó con una breve sonrisa.

Marinette se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la panadería en donde cambió de dirección el letrero para que apareciera "cerrado" en el exterior. Después, cerró con llave y bajó las cortinas mientras que Adrien la miraba hacer todo aquello en silencio.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Adrien.

– Cerrando la panadería– dijo Marinette – a juzgar por lo alterada que se ve mamá, esto va a tardar un poco. No quiero que nadie más entre sin que lo notemos.

Adrien se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba precisamente agradecida por su intromisión. Era la primera vez que veía a Marinette molesta con él, lo que no era justo, pues si alguien debía dar explicaciones esa era ella.

– Adrien – inició Marinette volteándose hacía él – muchas gracias por intervenir, pero no debiste haber hecho eso.

– ¿Por qué dices aquello? – preguntó Adrien molesto – lo hice por ti, además, es una versión creíble, Alya pensaba que yo estaba contigo cuando ocurrió el accidente.

– ¿Por qué iba a pensar algo como eso Alya? – preguntó Marinette molesta. Adrien le contó acerca de sus preguntas y de la forma en qué lo había mirado cuando recibió la llamada de Sabine.

– Marinette – empezó Adrien mientras se acercaba a ella. Marinette se sonrojó como lo hacía habitualmente, lo que hizo que aumentara el deseo omnipresente de Adrien por tocarla, así que decidió poner sus manos en sus hombros – no me considero un mentiroso, pero tengo que admitir que no me importa mentir por ti. Pero, no quiero que te pase nada Marinette.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella tartamudeando.

– Tus padres tienen razón, te comportas muy extraño, desapareces en la mitad de las clases, llegas tardes a todas partes, y ahora esto– inició Adrien – dime la verdad ¿Acaso te has metido en algún problema? ¿estás envuelta en algo peligroso? Yo podría ayudarte, si tu me lo permites…

– Adrien– empezó Marinette quien parecía conmovida por sus palabras – no estoy metida en nada peligroso. No voy a mentirte, pero tampoco voy a contarte la verdad, porque no puedo hacerlo, por favor perdóname.

– Eso no me tranquiliza – dijo Adrien quien se acercó más a Marinette.

– ¿ Es cierto lo que dijo Alya? ¿realmente estás saliendo con alguien? – preguntó Adrien. Él quiso morderse su traicionera lengua, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido preguntar algo cómo aquello.

– No, no es eso, yo no salgo con nadie, no podría hacerlo– murmuró Marinette. Adrien se acercó a ella aún más. Podía ser que Marinette solo fuera su amiga, pero esto le interesaba mucho más de lo qué él mismo alcanzaba a controlar.

– ¿Te gusta alguien más? – preguntó Adrien sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que se hallaba de los labios de Marinette.

– No hay nadie más que me guste– murmuró Marinette – nadie más…

Adrien se sintió aliviado, ¿Qué quería decir aquello? "nadie más" ¿acaso esas palabras querían decir que el elegido era precisamente él? Adrien no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer o pensar. Se suponía que su corazón pertenecía a Ladybug, pero al encontrarse tan cerca de Marinette todo aquello era tan confuso que su corazón parecía latir a mil por hora.

– ¿Nadie más? – preguntó Adrien suspirando de una manera que su aliento chocaba con el de Marinette. Él se sintió desfallecer ¿realmente sería tan malo dejarse llevar y enamorarse de Marinette? Al ver aquellos labios sonrosados y su mirada cristalina, decidió que no, no lo era.

– ¡Marinette! – gritó Tom quien se encontraba en las escaleras del edificio – a tu cuarto estás castigada.

– Si papá – dijo Tom.

– Y tu – dijo refiriéndose a Adrien – quiero hablar contigo. – dijo.

Tom esperó a que Marinette hubiera ascendido por la escalera y se sentó en la única silla disponible frente a la caja registradora, mirando a Adrien con expresión preocupada.

– ¿Por qué mentiste por ella? – preguntó Tom.

– Yo no…

– Sí lo hiciste, mentiste para protegerla, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste – insistió. Adrien se sintió algo avergonzado, de alguna manera, el papá de Marinette se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

– No quería que ella se metiera en problemas – respondió Adrien tímidamente.

– Por su puesto que no querías eso, Adrien, eres un buen chico– dijo Tom dedicándole una sonrisa – ¿tu sabes que le ocurre a Marinette? – preguntó él.

– No señor – negó Adrien – pero estoy seguro de qué no está metida en problemas, ella es una buena persona, y yo…

– Adrien– lo interrumpió Tom– lo cierto es que no podemos estar seguro de ello, el comportamiento de Marinette es demasiado sospechoso ¿no lo crees?

– Si señor – respondió Adrien sobrecogido.

– Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Adrien– dijo Tom. – Por favor, si llegas a saber algo ¿nos lo dirás? – preguntó.

– Por su puesto que sí, señor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plagg le dijo una y otra vez que no se involucrara, aquello sólo daría lugar a más problemas, pero Adrien no era bueno para dejar ir las cosas, y tener que mirar hacía otro lado mientras que Marinette parecía meterse en problemas le era completamente imposible.

La parte irracional del cerebro de Adrien se imaginaba una y otra vez que la hipótesis de Alya era cierta, que ella estaba viendo a alguien, y tenía una especie de novio que por alguna alocada e increíble razón quería mantener en secreto. El simple hecho de pensar en ello lo ponía enfermo, que su querida amiga besara a otro sujeto desconocido, que le dedicara aquella mirada azulada o que pudiese sentirse atraída por algún extraño que Adrien no conocía lo llenaba de ira. Tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo ahora.

– _Ella dijo que no había nadie más_ – pensó Adrien recordando aquellas indescifrables palabras que le había dirigido Marinette en la panadería de sus padres. Él no estaba del todo seguro acerca de lo que ella quería decir con eso. ¿Podría se posible que él fuera el único que ocupaba los pensamientos de Marinette? Adrien sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar el rostro de Ladybug.

Pero toda la culpabilidad que sentía no impidió que tan pronto como caía la noche él decidiese transformarse en Chat Noir con el fin de obtener otro punto de vista al asunto de Marinette que se estaba transformando en una muy malsana obsesión.

Al llegar al techo de la panadería Dupain, Adrien encontró a Marinette regando sus plantas con un rociador. Ella parecía concentrada en su labor, tanto que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando él cayó con un pesado pero ágil golpe en el piso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, gatito? – preguntó ella mientras se daba la vuelta y rociaba a Adrien.

– No, princesa, los gatos odiamos el agua – dijo él mientras se secaba la cara y dejaba salir una breve risa.

– Si tanto odias el agua, deberías tener más cuidado al aterrizar en las terrazas de las personas– dijo Marinette mientras continuaba regando las flores.

– Lo lamento mi princesa, no era mi intención asustarte – dijo Adrien.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Chat Noir? –preguntó Marinette mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de té que había puesto en el medio del balcón.

– Simplemente quería saber cómo estás, supe que hoy te daban de alta, y quería saber como te encuentras, después de todo, es mi culpa que tú estés así de enferma– dijo Chat Noir mientras que señalaba el brazo inmovilizado de Marinette. Ella dejó salir una suave risita.

– No digas eso, gatito, nada de lo que sucedió es culpa tuya – contestó Marinette.

– Lo lamento princesa pero me es muy difícil creerlo– respondió. En aquel momento, Chat Noir se dio la vuelta y miró a través del balcón.

– Woow, nunca lo había notado, pero tienes una vista maravillosa desde aquí, sin duda debe verse toda la Isla de la Ciudad. Notre Dame se ve bellísima. – dijo Adrien. Marinette se retiró de la mesa y se paró en el barandal junto a él.

– Gracias minino, este es mi lugar favorito– contestó Marinette.

Adrien cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la brisa nocturna de primavera, el calor del verano ya podía sentirse en el aire. Él miró brevemente a Marinette y se concentró en aquella expresión tranquila. Su cabello bailaba delicadamente junto a su rostro, y sus labios tenían esa tonalidad rosa que tanto le gustaba. Adrien amaba ser Chat Noir, y lo hacía con especial pasión cada vez que se le presentaban oportunidades como estas, en las cuales necesitaba su rostro cubierto, con una máscara que le diera el valor necesario para hacer lo que nunca se atrevería en la vida real.

– Marinette – dijo Chat Noir mirándola.

–¿Si?– respondió ella mientras volteaba el rostro hacía él.

Adrien no pudo soportarlo más, y fue allí que todo se volvió dolorosamente claro, él estaría mintiendo si seguía diciendo que Marinette sólo era una amiga, pues ella había dejado de serlo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Marinette había comenzado a despertar sentimientos desconocidos por él. Ahora, su enamoramiento por Ladybug parecía algo terriblemente juvenil y casi hecho enteramente de fantasías construidas por su cerebro, pero Marinette era real, estaba frente a él, tenía un nombre verdadero y un rostro de carne y hueso detrás de su mascara.

Él se inclinó muy lentamente hacía ella, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, ella lo parto suavemente con una mano que puso en su pecho.

– Lo lamento minino, pero hay alguien más que me gusta – dijo Marinette quien se veía realmente conmovida – lo lamento mucho, perdóname.

Adrien sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Tenía el feo presentimiento de que Marinette le había mentido al igual que lo había hecho con tanta gente en su vida. Por un momento, por un breve momento que no duró más que unos segundos, él quiso odiarla con todo su corazón. Tan sólo horas antes ella le había dicho que no amaba a nadie más, y ahora resultaba que si amaba a alguien diferente a Chat Noir.

– Lo entiendo, mi princesa – dijo alejándose de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sintió el enfado instantáneo de Chat Noir. Esta era una emoción que ella nunca pensó que él dirigiría hacía ella, mucho menos hacía Marinette. Pero el problema es que ella no podía mentir, no podía decirle que lo quería, y que le daría una oportunidad cuando justo aquella mañana le había confesado a Adrien que no existía otro más que él en su vida.

– Gatito – pidió Marinette poniendo la mano sobre su hombro – pro favor no me odies.

– Mi princesa, yo no podría odiarte ni aunque tratara de hacerlo, y créeme, lo he tratado, a veces creo que mi vida sería más fácil si lo lograra, pero me es imposible – confesó Chat Noir. Marinette pensó que este comentario era demasiado cercano, demasiado personal como para alguien que parecía conocerla tan poco.

– Chat, dime una cosa ¿tu me conoces en tu vida normal? – preguntó Marinette.

– Si vas a pedir respuestas, deberías comenzar tu misma por dar unas cuantas– contestó Chat Noir. Marinette se sintió algo ofendida al oír la manera casi agresiva en que él le habló.

– Si te refieres a lo que sucedió el viernes pasado, ya respondí tus preguntas, estaba trabajando como niñera– dijo Marinette molesta.

– Mentira – dijo Chat Noir – esas son mentiras, princesa, parece que las repartes por doquier, eres toda una mentirosa profesional.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – preguntó Marinette ofendida – lárgate, no tienes derecho a ofenderme.

– Perfecto, me iré – dijo Chat Noir – pero sea lo que sea que estés escondiendo, está lastimándote a ti y a tu familia, y deberías parar.

– Largo – repitió ella lentamente.

Chat Noir se perdió en la noche, mientras que Marinette finalmente dejaba salir las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que él le dijo que era una mentirosa. Ella se sentó en el piso, con su espalda recostada en el barandal de su balcón y sus rodillas abrazadas firmemente a su cuerpo. Él tenía razón, ella era toda una mentirosa y no tenía escusa para ello.

– Marinette, no llores, él estaba molesto porque lo rechazaste, eso es todo – dijo Tikki mientras trataba de consolarla.

– Pero él tiene razón, Tikki. Yo soy una mentirosa, ni siquiera puedo contarle a mis padres lo que realmente sucedió aquel viernes. La verdad es que yo los estoy lastimando a todos– dijo Marinette.

– Marinette– volvió a consolarla Tikki – sabes bien que tienes que guardar el secreto, lo lamento Marinette, pero no puedes contarles la verdad.

Marinette abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas a su cuerpo. Todas aquellas mentiras la estaban aplastando. El peso de ser Ladybug era demasiado, y las cosas estaban empeorando peligrosamente rápido gracias a aquel desdichado accidente. Sin embargo, Marinette no tenía la menor idea de que lo peor estaba por suceder.

Desde que entró ese lunes al colegio supo que algo andaba mal con Adrien. Ella lo saludo al pasar hacía su puesto, él le respondió pero apenas levantó su mirada en su dirección. Adrien estaba molesto, ella podía verlo, pero no entendía las razones de su enfado. Él no parecía de mal humor cuando se marchó de la panadería el pasado sábado. A pesar de lo anterior, ella no trató de hablarle sino hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

– ¡Adrien! – gritó Marinette mientras trataba de alcanzarlo en medio del patio del colegio – Adrien, ¿Puedo Hablar contigo? ¡Adrien! – dijo Marinette mientras finalmente lograba poner su mano sobre su hombro. Él la miró por primera vez en el día, y ella lo notó en seguida, Adrien estaba realmente furioso con ella.

– Ven conmigo – dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba de la mano– tienes razón, tenemos que hablar– el la haló hasta el segundo piso hasta un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, en donde no quedaba nadie pues todos se habían ido a comer.

–¿ Qué - qué es lo que te s-sucede, Adrien? – preguntó ella ligeramente asustada, pues nunca había visto a Adrien molesto con ella.

– Ayer me dijiste que no había nadie más, Marinette – dijo Adrien.

– Y no lo hay, yo… – comenzó ella casi sin aliento, mientras que sentía que se ruborizaba cada vez más.

– Pero esta mañana mientras entraba a clases escuché algo curioso – dijo Adrien– ¿recuerdas el sujeto de la otra clase que siempre te persigue cómo si fuera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa?

– No digas eso, él no es…

– Nos comentó esta mañana que él tiene un primo que vive en la puerta de las Lilas, muy cerca del parque de la Villette. Él estaba allí cuando el akuma atacó – comentó Adrien molesto – Y tu… – dijo él cerrando los ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire – tu me dijiste que no había nadie más. Yo soy un estúpido, pensé que tu podrías sentir algo por mi, que podríamos llegar a ser más que amigos.

– Estás celoso – dijo Marinette seriamente.

– ¡Claro que estoy celoso! – dijo Adrien agresivamente tratando de no gritar, después de todo, aún seguían en la biblioteca – por su puesto que estoy celoso. Eres la primera persona de carne y hueso que me gusta, siempre lo hiciste, siempre, desde que te di mi sombrilla, en ese momento pensé que eras lo más hermoso que había visto.

– Pensé que me veías como una amiga – contestó Marinette con la garganta seca.

– Yo también, pero algo ha cambiado en los últimos meses, algo en mi – dijo él todavía molesto, tanto, que no parecía consciente de la magnitud de su confesión.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella.

– No importa, ya no importa, tú eres una mentirosa, Marinette …

– No digas eso, yo no te mentí – lo interrumpió Marinette – yo fui sola a ese parque, yo solo tenía algo importante que hacer allí.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que hacer? – preguntó Adrien quien ya parecía tan molesto que ni siquiera se cuido de bajar el tono de voz – ¿por qué te es tan difícil ver que estás lastimando a todos con tus mentiras? ¿por qué no me dices la verdad, Marinette? – preguntó aún más molesto.

– Porque no puedo hacerlo– dijo Marinette quien finalmente sintió su voz quebrarse por el llanto contenido. – lo lamento Adrien, pero no puedo hablar más, tengo que irme.

– Oh no – dijo él cortándole el paso y poniéndose frente a ella. Él levantó las manos con la intención de tomarle el antebrazo pero abandonó esta idea al ver su venda.

– No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me des una explicación, si no estabas con ese idiota, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el parqué de la Villette a las ocho de la noche? ¿por qué desapareces todo el tiempo? Me vas a dar una explicación, y no quiero escuchar nuevamente esa mentira de que estabas trabajando como niñera, yo ya sé que no es verdad – dijo él sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras. De repente, Marinette se sintió palidecer y una impactante verdad la golpeó en el rostro.

– A la única persona que le dije que estaba trabajado como niñera fue a Chat Noir– dijo Marinette en voz muy baja sin despegar sus ojos de los de Adrien. De repente, todas las palabras volvieron a su memoria, cada una de las escenas se reprodujeron una y otra vez en su cerebro, en realidad, su gatito nunca estuvo muy lejos de ella.

– Marinette… – murmuró Adrien.

En aquel momento, un fuerte grito cortó el silencio en el ambiente. El primero en salir fue Adrien. Sin embargo, Marinette se quedó en la biblioteca junto con Tikki.

– Tikki– la llamó Marinette al tiempo que el hada salía de su bolso – ¿qué debo hacer, no puedo pelear así, tengo el brazo inmovilizado, me encuentro muy mal herida – dijo ella.

– Lo sé Marinette, pero debes transformarte, te prometo que con mi magia haré lo posible por calmar tu dolor – le prometió Tikki.

– ¿Acaso no puedo curarme transformándome en Ladybug? – preguntó Marinette preocupada.

– Me temo que no, pero yo podré disminuir el dolor durante la batalla– respondió.

Marinette no se encontraba muy segura de aquello, pero ella sabía que debía cumplir con su deber y transformarse en Ladybug. Sus vendas desaparecieron al aparecer el traje rojo. Marinette pensó que moriría del dolor sin el soporte en su brazo, pero tal y cómo Tikki había prometido, ahora se sentía cómo si tuviera una especie de aguja incrustada en el hombro. A pesar de todo, aquello sería llevadero por un rato.

Ladybug salió del colegio corriendo a toda velocidad, pero cuando llegó a la calle encontró gran cantidad de casas y edificios convertidos en casas de mazapán dulce, como las que vendían sus padres durante la navidad. Marinette vio a varios peatones transformados en hombres de jengibre, aquello le heló la sangre.

– Mi Lady, te estaba esperando – dijo Chat Noir mientras que se ubicaba junto a ella.

– ¿Cómo está la situación? – le preguntó Ladybug.

– Me temo que es un niño, está en lo alto del hotel de la familia Burgeois. Al parecer, alguien hizo una pataleta por que no pudo comer postre en el almuerzo – dijo Chat Noir.

– Es terrible cuando Papillon decide akumatizar niños – dijo Marinette al recordar a la pobre Mannon.

– Lo sé, lo sé – asintió Chat Noir. Los dos superhéroes emprendieron el camino hacía el hotel, pero en el primer tejado Marinette se dio cuenta de que no llegaría muy lejos con su yoyo.

– Ahhh… – se quejó Marinette sosteniéndose el hombro.

– ¿Qué sucede mi Lady? – preguntó Chat Noir preocupado. Marinette se sentó en el piso, la sensación de la aguja en su piel era cada vez más fuerte y parecía expandirse a su antebrazo.

– Me duele mucho el hombro– dijo ella sin pensar – yo me lo lastimé durante la última pelea.

– La ultima pelea fue cerca del parque de la Villette… – murmuró Chat Noir casi para sí mismo mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

– Marinette– dijo Adrien levantándola del suelo en sus brazos, cómo lo hizo la noche en qué la salvó.

– Así que este es tu secreto, esta es la razón por la que desapareces todo el tiempo, la razón por la que no me podías decir la verdad – dijo Chat Noir. Marinette se sintió muy cansada, por lo que dejó caer suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien.

– Si, este es mi secreto, gatito – dijo Marinette – y parece que yo he descubierto el tuyo.

– El gato está fuera de la bolsa, mi lady – bromeó Adrien.

– Me temo que si, y la mariquita también – respondió ella.

– Marinette – inició Adrien nuevamente, quien se veía más vulnerable que nunca – ¿lo que me dijiste en la panadería el sábado es cierto? ¿realmente no existe nadie más aparte de Adrien para ti?

Marinette pudo ver todos los sentimientos en su mirada, en especial, la esperanza, mientras que ella le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

– Por su puesto que no– Marinette lo vio inclinarse nuevamente con la intención de besarla, pero el sonido de un grito terminó con el ensueño.

– Ya puedo ponerme de pie, Chat Noir – dijo Ladybug mientras que los dos avanzaban por los tejados de una manera mucho más lenta de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Los dos llegaron a la terraza del Hotel. Marinette se quedó escondida tras las habitaciones de lujo del penthouse, mientras que el pobre Chat Noir tenía que enfrentarse solo al niño quien trataba de convertirlo en un hombre de jengibre.

– Amuleto de la suerte– dijo Ladybug quien solo obtuvo una canica.

– ¿Una canica? ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? – se preguntó Marinette mientras que se acercaba con el mayor sigilo posible a la terraza en donde se encontraba ubicada la piscina. De repente, ella tuvo una idea. Marinette apuntó la canica al interruptor que activaba la cubierta de la piscina, dejando el agua al descubierto. Afortunadamente, Chat Noir y el akuma se encontraban tan ocupados peleando que nadie se dio cuenta de cual era su plan.

Marinette caminó muy lentamente hacía el lugar de la pelea, se ubicó detrás del akuma y le indicó que lo llevara hacía la piscina. El azúcar era soluble en agua. Marinette se acercó sigilosamente y rápidamente enredó el tobillo del akuma en su yoyo llevándolo al interior de la piscina. Por un momento, ella pensó que su hombro volvería a salirse de lugar por la tensión de las cuerdas.

– ¡Ladybug!– gritó Chat Noir mientras se acercaba a ella. Marinette no perdió el tiempo, y purificó el akuma.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Adrien nunca olvidaría el momento en qué los dos dejaron ir su transformación sin escapar el uno del otro. Esta vez, la magia de Ladybug si curó el brazo de Marinette. Por lo que ella permaneció de pie, mirándolo intensamente mientras que un halo de luz roja le dejaba ver a la persona tras la mascara.

– Marinette– suspiró Adrien dando un paso hacía adelante, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. Él le dio un breve beso en la frente y se quedó así por unos segundos con sus labios haciendo contacto con su piel. Él no entendía cómo era que no había logrado ver lo que siempre estuvo frente a él.

– ¿Aún sigues celoso? – preguntó Marinette. Adrien se apartó instantáneamente de ella y se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

– ¿Me lo vas a echar en cara de por vida, mi Lady? – preguntó él avergonzado.

– Por su puesto que sí – asintió Marinette. Él sonrió y ambos bajaron a la calle mientras que caminaban de vuelta al colegio.

– Llegaremos tarde a clase – dijo Marinette.

– No es que eso sea nuevo, mi lady – respondió Adrien encogiéndose de hombros – Marinette– empezó él en un tono más serio de lo que hubiera utilizado antes – es posible que las cosas no cambien mucho a partir de ahora, tus padres seguirán sospechando, y nosotros seguiremos sin poderles dar una explicación.

– Lo sé – respondió Marinette preocupada.

– Por lo menos, ahora sé que me quieres a mi y no al idiota del salón de al lado, eso es algo muy bueno – dijo Adrien un poco más animado mientras se acercaba a ella como lo hizo durante aquel día en la panadería.

– Quien iba a pensar que Adrien Agreste podía no solo ser un mal ganador, sino que además es un celoso mezquino– respondió Marinette antes de besarlo. Aquel momento sería el primer momento de muchos que tendrían por delante, Adrien no sabía que les pasaría en el futuro, pero una cosa era clara, por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro para soportar el peso de sus vidas.

* * *

Hola a todos, tuve muchos problemas para completar este fic. No sé, cómo que no lo sentía enteramente, pero cuando pensé en la ligera posibilidad de descontinuarlo ya iba en la página 17, así que decidí llegar al final, espero que a pesar de lo accidentado que fue escribirlo y editarlo lo disfruten. Si les gustó, no olviden pasarse por mi perfil, tengo muchas más historias de Ladybug, así que no duden en darles una leída. Ah, y actualmente me encuentro trabajando en otras más, como verán, estoy pasando por una especie de fase de locura, eso significa que escribiré mucho. Gracias por leer.


End file.
